


Team Cap(able of being responsible for his own bots, thank you very much)

by noga1290



Series: Team Cap(able) [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Dorks in Love, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Avengers, The Avengers Are Good Bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 02:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8184983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noga1290/pseuds/noga1290
Summary: Thor is on another planet, Bruce is in the middle of nowhere, Rhodey is at the hospital, Pepper is working, T'challa is at Wakanda, Wanda and Vision are working out their problems in the Caribbeans (Tony's way to say 'thank you' for JARVIS), Sam is finally home, and Scott- Wait, why should Tony care? He doesn't even know him.So Tony is with Natasha, Clint, Bucky and Steve.Well, he needs to do some team-bonding anyway.





	

The days have passed. Steve came more and more to Tony's lab, just to watch his ~~lover~~ boyfriend working. As the time kept moving forward, Steve found more and more that when he came to the lab, someone else was there- Bucky, sitting quietly as Tony tests his arm; Natasha, watching every movement of Tony like a curious cat; Or just Clint, who usually kept walking in circles and exchanging sarcastic comments with Tony.

Steve was proud of his friends, he really was, but he couldn't help himself feeling jealous and protective about Tony. That's why, when he came to the lab and found out that he wasn't allowed to enter, he started to worry.

"Mr. Rogers, Boss has asked for privacy, which means that no one enter- inclouding you." Explained the AI, patiently, the third time in a row.

"But he can't keep me out!" protested Steve. "What if something happens to him?!"

"Mr Rogers, as much as I'll enjoy it, I'm programmed to tell you that if you won't move to one of the higher levels in thirty seconds, you'll be electroduced." FRIDAY commented, so Steve, shocked and worried, went to the higher levels- he knew exactly what was happening, and he needed help from his friends.

"Hey!" he said as he walked into the gym, loud enough to get their attention. "You know what we should do? Go to the shower!" Bucky looked at him like he was going for a nap and woke up in the 21st century, but he knew Steve long enough to understand that there was something important behind it.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Shower." Bucky answered, wondering which adventure will follow. Many people thought that Bucky was the bad influence between those two, but Steve was the real deal. Classic troublemaker. Both of the spies looked confused, but everyone followed Steve to one of the showers which were linked to the gym.

"Explain." ordered Natasha. Steve didn't look okay- his face were pale and he clenched his palms so hard that his fist became almost white. He looked at both sides in paranoia.

"FRIDAY is out of her mind, and she kidnapped Tony." He said, shortly. "She is an AI- it makes a perfect sense. She doesn't allow me even to see him. She threatened to electrify me."

Natasha looked at him like he fell out of the blue. "Steve, you're being paranoid."

Clint shook his head. "It's the real deal, Nat. Like Ultron all over. We have to stop her before she gets too strong. We can't take the chance!" Steve nodded in agreement. Natasha rolled her eyes and left the room. Clint began to walk after her but Steve catched his shirt. "We need you."

"I suggest we go through the elevator shaft." Said Bucky in a serious tone. The other men nodded. "I will be able to open the elevator doors with one of my expanding arrows." Clint announced. "Good. From there, I'll take the lead and break through the glass. Tony has some traps, so we have to be careful." Steve said. The three men nodded again, and they all went towards the elevator.

"Laugh at something I said." Clint told them, and the three laughed. "Put your hand over my shoulders." He ordered, and the two other men did as they've been told. "Jump around like a chicken." Bucky smirked and Steve laughed.

When they've reached the elevator, Clint checked the door. "Damn, the gap between the doors is too small." Bucky nodded and stood by the elevator. Steve hid him from the camera, and after 20 seconds a small gap between the doors had appeard.

"Your turn." He ordered at Clint, who took his (well, one of his) bow and can of arrows which were lying on the shelf. "Cover me." The two tall supersoliders stood. A small noise made his way to their ears when Clint shot the arrow, but besides that he was perfectly quiet. The arrow's head started expanding, and after ten seconds the three men were able to get inside through the hole.

Bucky went first- because of his metal hand, he was able to hold much more time on the shaft. Steve went after him, catching Bucky's shoulder. Clint jumped through the hole smoothly, and holded Bucky. Steve nodded and Bucky released his hold at the shaft for a little bit, letting the men slide down.

One floor, two, three... "Stop." ordered Steve, and Bucky stopped their falling. Steve cringed at the creepy voice of one metal scratching against another. "This is the level." He said, quietly. "We should be able to get from here to there in ten seconds, before FRIDAY will understand that there is something wrong."

Bucky cleared his throat. "I've done my homework on Stark. The man is a paranoid. He has traps everywhere, Indiana Jones style." Steve and Clint nodded. "If one of us is left in the behind... Don't come back." Clint said, quietly. "You have to save the world." both of the supersoliders completed the missing part in their brains. _Don't wait for me._

Bucky nodded. "I'll take care of him." he gestured with his head at Steve, who wasn't very pleased with the situation.

"Ready?" He whispered. "In count to three."

"One... Two... Three!" he banged his shield against the elevator's door, which collapsed under the pressure. An alarm began to wail as the three ran as fast as they could. "Watch out!" yelled Clint and catched Bucky's and Steve's hands, making them duck. Poisoned arrows whizzed above them, in the place where Steve's head was a few seconds ago. Steve hold the three of them safe behind his shield, which was heating from the fire that burst between the walls.

"You have to be shitting me." gasped Bucky, who turned his head around. A gaint rock started rolling behind them. "RUN!" shouted Steve. The two supersoliders catched Clint's hands, and ran as fast as their legs allowed them. "The glass!" Clint screamed and lifted his legs, resting all of his weight on them. His legs broke through the glass wall, which shattered, and the three of them, full of glasses, panting, saw Natasha seating on a chair, watching them, and Tony, who was lying on a small, blue couch.

"What-" "Tony, we thought you were-" "kidnaped-" "and that your AI-" "evil-" "mind controling-" "drugged you-" "hurted-" "killed." all of the three spoke in the same time, and their sentences mixed into a messy, big one.

"What is going on?" He asked, sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Is it- alarm?" He rose up and Steve noticed that he was wearing a Spiderman hoodie. One of his favourite. Natasha laughed at their shocked faces.

"How did you get here?" Steve asked, confused. "We saw you-" she just laughed harder. "I'll explain." She said when she was finished to the four confused superheroes.

"Tony here-" She pointed at him. "Was sleeping. Because of his lack in sleep hours, Dummy decided that it will be the best if no one will interupt him. He managed to convince FRIDAY, god knows how, that he was correct. Because of your ability to always make noise somehow-" She pointed at the rescue team. "FRIDAY didn't allow you inside. Me, however..." She smirked proudly. "So they decided to rescue you from the evil FRIDAY." Tony grinned. Oh boy, he wasn't going to forget it. 

"So let me get this straight- you set up a rescue team just because I was sleeping?" He laughed hard. "Jesus, Steve, you idiot-" the man blushed and looked at the floor, ashamed. Tony stopped laughing. 

"My idiot." He hugged the supersolider tight, and the two kissed, despite Clint's vomiting voices.

_"Just don't try to kill one of my robots again, or I'll kill you."_


End file.
